


what you cant see

by Aabbott91206



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Yamaguchi Tadashi, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, May add tags, blind, disabled, disabled tadashi, disabled yamamguchi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aabbott91206/pseuds/Aabbott91206
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi was born blind does this disability stop him from meeting the guy he wants to spend his life with
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 23





	1. the meeting...(chapter 1)

Tadashi felt someone tap on his shoulder he turned around and was slammed to the ground."Ow!" he yelled, "haha Tadashi didn't see that coming did you," one of the bullies said. "no shit," one of the guys with him said as he punched Yamaguchi in the arm. 

Tadashi closed his eyes not like he could have seen them coming to hit him either way. "what are you not gonna say anything are you gonna cry" the 3rd bully said.' what should I do' Yamaguchi thought. 

"pathetic..." some guy passing said.

'who's that I don't recognize their voice' Yamaguchi thought, "hey who you calling pathetic lamppost" one of the bullies called as he started to walk away from Yamaguchi. "the fact that your even bullying him that's what's pathetic he's already on the ground so why don't you leave him alone " the guy said "well he's blind so it just makes it easier so why not bully him" one of the other bullies said. 

"wow that just makes you even more pathetic bullying a guy who can't even see what you look like," he said ' he's actually standing up for me?' Yamaguchi thought.

"Whatever let's go, guys, he's not worth our time," the main bully said as he and his group walked away. the boy walked over to Yamaguchi and helped him up "t-thank you y-you didn't have to do that you know" Yamaguchi stuttered out.

"it's fine," the boy said " I'm Yamaguchi" Tadashi introduced "tsukishima" he said. "n-nice to meet you Tsuki," Yamaguchi said.

\----------------------------------------

Tsuki was in the gym practicing when he heard the door squeaked he turned around and saw Yamaguchi standing there. "why are you here?" he asked " o-oh Tsuki it's you... I uh wanted to be in some sort of club.. and all the kids in the other clubs are kinda mean so I thought this club would be safer" Yamaguchi said.

"Alright then come on then" tsukishima smiled "thanks Tsuki" Tadashi smiled his great amazing smile.

first chapter down can't wait to add more//


	2. a walk home

————

Yamaguchi was picking up his stuff after practice, he had become one of the volleyball managers at Karasuno, tsukishima walked up and tapped him on his shoulder to let him know someone was there before he spoke: "hey Yamaguchi". Tadashi turned around to face the other male "oh hey tsukki" he said flashing a smile at the blonde.

"we walking home today," he asked 

"well it's not like I can get there on my own so yea" Yamaguchi joked 

"oh yea" tsukishima murmured

Tadashi picked up his things "ready?" he asked "yep" tsukishima said Tadashi put his hand against the wall and started following it towards the door. tsukishima walked ahead "the doors open" he announced "Oh thanks," Tadashi said when he got to the door. Yamaguchi walked out the door with tsukishima following. 

they continued there walk back to there homes "we don't have a test tomorrow right?" Yamaguchi asked since he usually used club time to study and finish up other school things. "no don't think so" he answered "alright" Yamaguchi said


	3. chapter 3

The two kept walking Yamaguchi following Tsuki's discretions as always, "we still on for Friday night" Tsukishima asked. wondering if there were still watching the Jurassic Park movies at his house after Friday's practice. "wouldn't miss it" Yamaguchi smiled "great".

sorry its short//


End file.
